


藏狐次方

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 因为点的是反差。所以会有严重ooc。介意慎入。楼左莲右。
Relationships: 金城碧海/川尻莲
Kudos: 5





	藏狐次方

**Author's Note:**

> 因为点的是反差。所以会有严重ooc。介意慎入。楼左莲右。

“所以……他喝醉了怎么是这个样子？”川尻莲加完班接到电话就飞奔向KTV看着包间里正在大跳《TT》的金城碧海感到无奈。

友人拍拍川尻莲的肩膀表示惋惜。大有自己男朋友自己解决的意思。意思送到自然也就退场。将幽闭的空间留给剩下的两个人自己解决。

川尻莲看着眼前跟着电视里的漂亮妹妹学TT的金城碧海感到头疼。

明明……不喝醉的时候不是这个样子的。

金城碧海学漂亮妹妹两手比着T摇头晃脑的一起跳。叉腰的“太过分”竟然也学到了精髓。对着川尻莲做个鬼脸听着歌词里的“太过分”也出其意料的适配。

走上前想要拉他回家。竟然一下子被扑倒在沙发上。沙发角刚好稳稳当当得撞在川尻莲的腰上。吵吵闹闹的包间里，他都觉得自己听见了一声又大又清脆的“咔嚓”。

来不及心疼自己的腰。身上有只大型犬正抑制不住自己的情欲向他索吻。亲的急切。只要是自己想要的目标就能让把嘴唇贴上去寻找宝藏。

但是宝藏不乐意。巨型犬身上的酒味不算好闻。过惯了安逸喷香水的宝藏现在只觉得麻烦。推着发情的巨型犬往外推，又推不动。手还不小心触碰到了巨型犬档间正在膨胀的巨物。

“你别跟我说，你现在发情了”川尻莲突然变得严肃。

金城碧海听言瞪着眼睛呆呆的看着他。反应了好半天才缓缓得点点头。点完头立马将自己的头缩起来，还偷偷瞟了一眼好像正在生气的川尻莲。

川尻莲是很生气。自打交了这个男朋友，天天跟他相处的时候就很提心吊胆。不敢多在公共场合拉手，在亲密朋友面前有动作。就害怕他突如其来的发情。

虽然……虽然他也很享受就是了。这个男朋友跟以往交过的男朋友不一样。阴茎又粗又长。吞起来是难受了点。但是快感也是前几任男朋友所给不了的。

“你给我忍住回家，这里连个润滑油都没有”川尻莲用脚蹬了两下金城。期间膝盖还不小心碰到了中间的东西。疼的金城忍不住嗷了一声。

金城碧海不说话，只是用自己的眼睛默默看着他。

一片静默里也能感受到眼前的人正在传达着自己的悲伤与渴望。

最终还是川尻莲败下阵来。只好解开金城碧海的裤链。将自己的手伸了进去。握住那根已经肿胀好久的巨棒上下撸动。

对于撸动这件事，川尻莲对付金城碧海有自己的一套技巧。向上撸的时候一定不能只摸到边边就草草了事。一定要摸到龟头才算一次，才能往下滑。下滑也一定要触碰到根部。还不能只在一个地方来回往复。一定要转着来。奈何金城碧海还很持久，导致每次下来，虎口都被磨到快要红肿才算了事。

川尻莲耐着性子。像在等一个过程。等过程结束就可以轻松完成自己的下一件事。可以好好收拾收拾回家。可以躺在大床上静心等待金城碧海的安抚。能让自己的小穴吞掉一整根巨物。家里也有润滑油。可以减轻好多痛苦。想想就觉得自己马上就要跑到幸福的终点。

只是今天等了好久都没有感受到金城碧海要泄的意思。

他抬头看看金城碧海。金城碧海也委屈的看着他。表示自己也不清楚。下面的老二并不听他大脑的指挥。

来不及要快速解决这个问题。包间的时间马上就要到了。一定会有工作人员来敲门催赶。他可不想被人撞到自己在和自己的男朋友在KTV包间里控制不住来了一炮。

川尻莲当下立断解开自己的裤子往下褪去一点扒开臀瓣将小穴露了出来。没有抹过润滑油也没有扩张过的地方干涩紧实。光是进了一个头就仿佛自己全身性命耗费在了这里。不仅他疼的褪去半条命。金城碧海憋着力气也费了很大力气。伸手抹上一点自己的唾液抹在洞口希望能起一点作用。但是整根吞进去之后命还是丢了半条。只能挂在金城碧海身上，让金城碧海帮助解决。

穴口紧实。里面分泌出来的液体稍微缓解了一点点上下滑动的痛苦。以前引以为豪的巨根现在竟然成了自己痛苦的源泉。川尻莲趴在金城碧海身上笑都笑不出来。

巨物将穴口的肉紧绷到最大。上下滑动一点都能感受到川尻莲全身的颤抖。但是现在这种境地进也不是退也不是。只好硬着头皮来。巨物在狭窄的洞穴里抚摸着敏感点希望川尻莲能放松一点。只是碰一次洞口自觉的呼吸加紧一次，加速金城碧海射的速度。

滚烫的欲望泄出来之后，川尻莲仿佛刚从水里提出来。身上的衬衣已经湿透了，头发紧巴巴的贴在脑袋上。喘着粗气整个人靠在金城碧海身上休息。

但他还来不及缓和自己的疲惫就听见门外传来的敲门声。

“哐哐”

“客人您休息好了吗？我们要进来收拾东西啦。您的时间已经到了”


End file.
